


Mini Me

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, RotBTD, cuz jack royally screwed up, mentions flynn rider and ruffnut & tuffnut, not too badly really, reader and jack seek help from hiccup and elsa, slight jelsa bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Because of Jack's recent prank you were most definitely going to be late for detention with Professor Bunnymund.





	

Jack had dragged you into the potions room despite your many cries of protest. You didn't have the time to be part of his hijinks. There was a detention for the both of you from his last prank on one Professor Bunnymund. His new target now? Flynn Rider.

"Hurry up. Bunnymund will give us another detention." you groan and flip through a random potions book left behind.

"Patience is a virtue my dear (y/n)." Jack hums and adds another ingredient to the glowing cauldron. "These things take time. That giant kangaroo can wait."

At the smell coming from his concoction your nose scrunches up and the sensation of gagging tickles the back of your throat. "Geez, what do you plan on doing to Flynn anyway? Make his nose hairs fall off with that god awful stench?"

His broad back is facing you; shoulders moving as he adds more things in and stirs. "Close! Just a little something that'll make his nose grow bigger."

"That's mean. You know he's already sensitive about his nose."

"It'll serve him right."

"For doing what?" Jack's jokes were normally good natured. He hardly did them for revenge. Seeing it was toward one of his best friends was even more alarming and peaked your interest.

Jack's movement halts momentarily then relaxes. He shakes his head. "Anyway, it's practically done."

"Good. Pack it up and lets go." You jump off from a desk and begin gathering his things.

"C'mon (y/n). Live a little." Jack takes his wand out and controls the liquid to go into a slim vial that was held in his other hand. With a grin he shows it to you; it's filled dangerously to the brim where it might spill over.

"Living a little to you means constantly getting in trouble. No thanks. I don't need a Howler from my parents." When you turned to face him you bumped right into his chest making his hand holding the vial jerk and splash you with the potion.

You gasped and he panicked. "(y/n)-"

Your eyes narrowed. Was... Was Jack getting bigger? His blue eyes widened with a mixture of horror and amusement. A big giant pale hand reaches down; hovering above you like a vulture would a dead animal. You freak out when slim fingers wrap around you.

Fear shoots through you as you desperately bite down on his finger.

"Ow (y/n)!" Jack cries but still has a firm grip on you.

"What the hell Frost?! I thought that potion was supposed to make noses grow bigger!"

He opens up his hand letting you settle on his cool palm. "Well... To be honest I was playing the whole thing by ear. I thought I had it memorized when Ruff and Tuff told me."

"Jack!"

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Jack truly did sound apologetic though his smile would say otherwise.

"Change me back!"

"About that..." he scratched at his white hair. Looking anywhere but at you. "I have no idea how. I'm sure it'll wear off though!"

"Then take me to the hospital wing. I'm sure they'll know what to do." They just had to. The witches that work there have been there for years and years. Surely they must've come across this kind of thing before.

"You're so cute like this though~"

You had to hide your blush and remind yourself how angry you were with him. "Jackson Overland Frost!"

"(y/n) don't make me. If the professors found out that we snuck into the potions room they'll tell my mom and my mom will send a Howler and yell at me again." You did recall the last time Jack received a Howler from his mom. Actually it was a couple of days ago. Those pretty blue eyes of his pleaded with you. Again you had to hide your blush and stop the frantic beating in your chest. "I'll find another way to change you back. I promise."

You let out the most exaggerated of groans. But that let Jack know that you agreed. He smiles and rubs the pad of his index finger on your tiny head.

  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay like this?"  
"JACK!"  
"Okay, okay!"

 

***

You were currently sticking your head out of Jack's black slacks as he walked to the Ravenclaw dormitory. Luckily for Jack, Fishlegs was making his way to the common room; preparing to answer the riddle given to him by the eagle shaped knocker.

"Wait! Fishlegs!" Jack proceeds to run making you a bit nauseous as you jostle around in his pocket.

Fishlegs turns around. "Oh hey Jack. Looking for Hiccup?"

"Him and Elsa."

You raised an eyebrow at the beautiful ice witches name. Bitterness rose in your stomach that you couldn't quite explain. You sunk deeper into Jack's pocket as the feeling overcame you.

Fishlegs left only to return shortly with Hiccup and Elsa.

"What's up Jack?" Hiccup looks at his best friend.

"I kinda messed up big time." he replies while gently fishing you out.

Elsa gasps when she sees you sitting in his palm. Her large blue irises than turn to Jack. "Jack! What did you do?!"

Hiccup groans and rubs at his eyes; already getting tired. "Geez Jack."

"Can you help me? Pleease?" Jack looks at the two Ravenclaws.

You too looked up pleadingly at them. Slighlty mouthing a small 'please' yourself.

"Okay." Elsa nods her head. " Lets hurry up and get to an empty classroom."

  
*  
  
  


"I'm sure I found a counter spell in this book." Hiccup flipped frantically through the thick leather bound book in front of him.

"Can you hand me that parchment?" Elsa nudged him on the arm, her eyes glued to a book in front of her.

"Here's something."

"You think this will work?" Her voice is skeptical.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Hiccup shrugs.

"We'll be needing ingredients then and a small cauldron."

"I can get it!" Jack piped in for the first time since they got to work on finding a cure for you.

Elsa and Hiccup look at him doubtfully. They had been pouring through numerous books, muttering this and that. Once in a while casting a blame filled glance at Jack. Elsa had tried different spells on you that proved to be useless. Hiccup had suggested they go the potion route.

"He did sneak in the potions room earlier." you tried to help Jack's case feeling a little sorry for him.

He came back within minutes, arms filled with the things they needed. Elsa went over to help him and they were soon at work. Hiccup went to your side.

"Why aren't you helping?" you sit on top of a giant book. Surely he would be a better assistant than Jack.

"Eh. I'm not so good at potions. It's my weak point." He admitted. Yeah, you remembered now how Hiccup had set fire to the potions room multiple times.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, probably a good idea you sit this one out." you giggle. You looked back at the two pale haired students who were hard at work. Stomach sinking at the sight of them together. They looked perfect together. You bit your lip. She was perfect for him. Everyone would voice it out even so far as to assume they were dating.

You looked away.

Hiccup poked you with his pinky. "You okay?"

"Yes."

He looks at Elsa and Jack then back to you. "No you're not. You always have a sad look when they're together."

Crap. Were you that obvious?

"You know... Just because they have the same magic specialty and have similar physical features doesn't mean they're good together." Hiccup mumbled so Jack and Elsa wouldn't hear him. "Don't let other people's comments discourage you."

"But... She's so beautiful. And i'm... Blah."

"Jack doesn't think that."

Your face got hot at his claim. "What?"

Even Hiccup started to blush when he realized he had just let out to his best friend's secret.

"Done!" Elsa's voice startled you and Hiccup. From the cauldron she took out what looked like a small little cake with white frosting. She settled it down in front of you. It was bigger than your body. How on earth were you going to eat it?

"A cake that makes you grow?" Hm. That sounded awful familiar.

You opened your mouth and dove right into the cake.

  
  
**  
  


You stretched your legs happily, finally back to your normal size. "Looks like you'll have to think of a new prank for Flynn."

"Yeah. Back to the drawing board."

"What did he do anyway?"

"Well... It was more like said." He sighed. Now that everything was back to normal you were heading to your own respective common rooms.

"What did he say?" You followed him closely.

You noticed the tiniest of a blush rise on his cheeks, bright sapphire eyes refusing to meet your (e/c) ones. "He found out I have a crush on you and has been teasing me about it." He grinned.

You couldn't exactly form words. He had taken them right out of you.

What makes it worse is that Jack grabs your hand non-chalantly, intertwining his fingers with yours.

"Hey, I'm telling you I have a crush on you. Your silence isn't really comforting." Jack lets out a little laugh.

"I'm shocked."

"I can see that."

Your body is moving on its own now as your hands bring his face closer to your's in a kiss. You could feel him smiling against your own lips; deepening the kiss.

"Oi! You little buggers! Forgetting detention to make-out in the halls?!"

Jack tugged on your hand and the two of you ran like hell. With what happened earlier you had completely forgotten all about your detention.

  
  
  
  
  


The End~


End file.
